The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a host computer having a management controller, the management controller may provide a feature of “host monitor lock,” which is used to lock the local monitor (i.e., the display device of the host computer). However, a local user at the host computer may not know that the local monitor is locked, and may interfere the operation of the host computer accidently.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.